The proposed invention is in the field of bullets and projectiles for warfare. In its basic mode it is related to double impact bullet systems. This invention is a formal application based on the provisional application No. 62/392,902 previously filed 14 Jul. 2016. In the claimed mode of operation of this invention, it is related to bullet systems that explode on impact with the target.
In the prior art a good description for a modem exploding bullet is given on Wikipedia and that example is used here with a different description than is on Wikipedia. Nonetheless the basic elements of the prior art can be taught and explained with this example. (One can find all of this by searching the words High explosive incendiary armor piercing ammunition on Wikipedia.)
High-explosive incendiary/armor-piercing ammunition (HEIAP) is a form of shell which combines armor-piercing capability and a high-explosive effect. In this respect, it is a modern version of an armor-piercing shell.
Typical of a modern HEIAP shell is the Raufoss Mk 211 .50 BMG round designed for weapons such as heavy machine guns and anti-materiel rifles. This round is pictured in FIG. 0. It is as good an example to use as any other since all these exploding bullets have the same basic elements.
The Raufoss Mk 211 is a .50 caliber (12.7×99 mm NATO) multipurpose anti-materiel projectile produced by Nammo (Nordic Ammunition Group, a Norwegian/Finnish military industry manufacturer of ammunition), under the model name NM140 MP. It is commonly referred to as simply multipurpose or Raufoss, which refers to Nammo's original parent company: Raufoss Ammunisjonsfabrikker(Ammunition Factory) in Raufoss, Norway, established in 1896. The “Mk 211” name comes from the nomenclature “Mk 211 Mod 0” used by the U.S. military for this round.
Due to its popularity, several U.S. arms manufacturers produce the round under license from NAMMO Raufoss AS. There is also a tracer variant, the MK300, used in the Browning heavy machine gun.
The primary purpose of these munitions is armor penetration, HEIAP munitions use high explosives to “blast a path” for the penetrator. Referring to FIG. 1 we can see that within the copper jacket there are several parts which communicate mechanically and chemically upon impact. As the bullet hits the target the target offers resistance in the form of friction upon deceleration. The friction between the bullet and the object it hits causes the incendiary material in the nose of the bullet to ignite which in turn ignites the high explosive material. The high explosive material can be HMX,RX51-PETN, RDX COMP A-4, or any of the plastic explosives which have the chemistry to internally explode without the need for an external oxygen source. When the high explosive material explodes, the explosion is supposed to blast a path for the tungsten carbide penetrator which then can continue on through the material out of which the target is made. The zirconium powder is an additional material that continues to burn after the explosion perhaps to cause damage to flesh and bone etc. . . . . The MK 211 is claimed to penetrate up to two inches (51 mm) of rolled homogeneous armor.
The triggering of the explosive charge is dependent upon the resistance of the target. If the target offers little resistance then the lack of frictional heating will prevent the incendiary from igniting and the high explosive from detonating.
Also referring to FIG. 0a is an early version of an exploding bullet to Holmblad 8 Aug. 1900 U.S. Pat. No. 726,291. This has initial impact upon collision and secondary shock waves due to its explosion. An even earlier version of a multiple impact bullet would be the tethered musket balls or cannon balls referred to in FIG. 0b. These were used to impart damage to ships rigging and masts.
The proposed invention is a novel double impact bullet with an internal magnetic hammer that delivers a mechanical kinetic phenomenon superior to previous double or multiple impact systems. However, being a magnet, the invention further includes a concentric cylindrical coil the ends at which are generated a high voltage spark discharge capable of detonating even the most stubborn of explosive materials thus creating a very substantial exploding bullet. The internal hammer kinetic action of the proposed invention within the body of the bullet is absent in the prior art and is the reason for the advantages of the proposed invention. Further the internal electromagnetic induction features of the proposed invention further describe the novelty of this invention. A specific example from physics will describe some background terms which will aid in the description of the invention. A wire wound in a cylindrical coil has an electrical property called inductance The inductance of the coil is the magnetic permeability of the material within the coil times the number of turns squared times the cross sectional area of the coil divided by the length of the coil. If a permanent magnetic is moved into the coil the magnetic flux through the inside of the coil will change with time and a voltage will appear across the two ends of the wire and a current will appear in the wire. The electrical stored in the inductor when there is a voltage between the ends of the wire is equal to one half times the inductance times the square of the current.